mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailing 15
Smuggling, Leaving Port and a Leap (密航出航大跳躍, Mikkō Shukkō Daichōyaku) or Sailing 15 is the 15th episode of Mouretsu Pirates. Synopsis Part 1 The Bentenmaru crew are keeping themselves occupied in quarantine. Coorie asks Misa if they should contact Marika soon but Misa replies that she is going to be on a practice cruise, apparently a last-minute arrangement. Meanwhile, the Odette II leaves the relay station, with Lynn having used a dummy of Kane to get clearance from the control tower. In Lamp House, Mami is thinking about Marika when Ririka comes in for some tea, while in middle of working on some papers for changing jobs. As the yacht club are going over the details of their mission, they discover that Gruier and Grunhilde have stowed away on the Odette II, intending to join them. After setting the Odette II to automatic, the yacht club board a shuttle and leave the ship, heading for the Bentenmaru. On the hospital ship, the crew are alerted to visitors approaching the Bentenmaru and are surprised to see Marika and the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. When Misa returns and informs them that their isolation period is being extended, the crew quickly realize that Marika is trying to protect their Letter of Marque. Misa carries out a regular check-in call to Marika, not letting Marika onto the fact that she's aware of what she's up to. The crew then consider another problem; the Bentenmaru's systems are heavily customized and there is no manual. Not wanting to risk the yacht club breaking the ship while struggling to get it to work, they set about writing an instruction manual. Part 2 On arriving at the Bentenmaru, Marika enters the ship with her ID ring and proceeds to boot up the bridge. Seeing that the yacht club are onboard, the Bentenmaru crew speed up their typing. Shortly after entering the bridge, Maki accidentally fires off a discharge from the ship's main cannons, to Marika and the crew's dismay. Despite not remembering the exact launch procedure, Marika has the yacht club attempt to get the Bentenmaru underway. The Bentenmaru crew rush to complete the manual but they are unable to do so before the first launch attempt fails. After the failed launch attempt, Gruier and Grunhilde bring out some treats from Lamp House in order to take everyone's minds off worrying while they think things over. While they are eating, Show contacts them and delivers the completed manual (claiming he'd found it while going over some old files). With the manual at hand, the yacht club succeed in their second launch attempt to the relief of the exhausted crew. Their relief is short-lived however, as Marika then decides to try an FTL jump - something which they didn't include in the manual. With the arrival of several military ships, investigating the earlier discharge, Marika decides to make the jump. Recalling enough of the procedure and with a good approach for the converter reactors, they are able to carry out the jump successfully. Shortly afterwards, Chiaki and the princesses discover the hidden camera that the Bentenmaru were using to watch over them and rip it out, but decide not to tell Marika. Major Events *The yacht club set sail on the Odette II, using the practice cruise as cover for their activities. After setting the ship to automatic, they leave to board the Bentenmaru. *On the hospital ship, the Bentenmaru crew notice the yacht club approaching the Bentenmaru and on learning of the extension to their isolation period, realise what their captain is doing. They pretend to be unaware of Marika's plans, but set about quickly writing an instruction manual to help her. *Marika and the yacht club attempt to get the Bentenmaru moving. After several mishaps, including an accidental firing of the main cannons, Show delivers the instruction manual to them and they get the ship underway. *Marika decides to try a practice FTL jump, something which the crew forgot to put in the manual. As several military ships near the Bentenmaru, investigating the earlier laser blast, they successfully perform the jump. Characters *Marika Kato *Chiaki Kurihara *Mami Endo *Gruier Serenity *Grunhilde Serenity *Ririka Kato *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca *Lynn Lambretta *Izumi Yunomoto *Asta Alhanko *Berinda Percy *April Lambert *Syoko Kobayashimaru *Ursula Abramov *Lilly Bell *Sasha Staple *Maki Harada *Ai Hoshimiya *Yayoi Yoshitomi *Natalia Grennorth *Show Ships * Bentenmaru * Odette II * 2 Corback-class escorts (Stellar Military) * Ben Casey Locations *Sea of the Morning Star **Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station **Lamp House *Space **Tau Ceti system *Subspace Adaptation *Adapted from: Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, Chapter 3 Quotes Opening Narration : "Various systems and organizations exist to facilitate everyday activities in space. Pirates, and the insurance unions that support them, are one example. After the war of independence, and annexation by the Galactic Empire, the times move onward, from stormy seas to calm. Pirates and insurance companies are now joined at the hip. And..." Next Episode Preview : "The Bentenmaru has launched successfully. But piracy is harder than they expect. Careful attention and detailed procedures...Will the easygoing yacht club members be able to complete the job? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: The Hakuoh Pirate's First Job. Look forward to it." Ending Quote : "Phow-phan!" Trivia *An altered version of the yacht club's FTL jump appears as a Pirate Reach mission in Fever Mouretsu Pirates Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Soundtrack References Category:Episodes Category:Articles requiring plot summaries